Adult Talk- A Fairy Tail Fanfic
by Warhorn101
Summary: Sake and smut.


**A/N: I need to get my shit together. BTW, this takes place when Natsu and Lucy (not to mention the others) are in their early thirties, so yea. Just a little side note, this doesn't follow the storyline or timeline of my other fic, but the names of all their kids are the same (I'm too lazy to google more names…).**

**Is next week my first fathers day, because I'm technically a dad now…? -_-**

**Also, srry I keep coming out with random stories; my life has been hectic recently.**

**And at that, I say on with the story my beautiful readers!**

"Hey. Grey. I'll give you a million Jewel if you can prove Juvia is better in bed than Lucy."

"The fuck…? You have more issues-" he started to respond, before being cut off by a screaming Gajeel.

"You're on, ya little shit! My shrimp is better than both of 'em!"

"What about Erza?" asked Jellal nonchalantly, oblivious to the fact his wife was almost next to

him at the moment, which earned him a bone-shattering smack to the ribs before a massive fight broke out between all of them.

And that's how they all got to be here, sitting around a table, drunk, in the middle of the night, with Mira yelling at them to go home.

"Yeah, yeah, we- hic!- get it, Mira. We'll go home in another hour or- hic!- so," yelled Lucy, much to Mira's disappointment. They had nearly depleted the guild's stock of sake, and the brawl earlier in the day had destroyed a ton of furniture, not to mention the plumbing system, meaning she couldn't do her job until the guys repairing it finished, meaning she had to sit there listening to their drunk conversations.

"What were we talkin' about again?" asked Natsu. "Oh yeah. Our first- hic!- sexual experience. Who's going first?"

When nobody spoke up, he shouted, "Okay, I guess me and Luce will go then!"

"What the…!? Hell no! I'm not about to tell anyone this!"

"Why? Because you know it was so- hic!- so good it'd make the others- hic!- jealous?" he responded innocently.

"S-shut up, Natsu!" That sparked the group's interest unanimously, and they all looked at her expectantly. "Ah hell… Whatever…" she finally said, pouring herself another glass of sake. '_I'll need this…'_ she thought to herself grudgingly.

It was a typical morning in the Fairy Tail guild hall, and only about half the members were there due to the stupid early time it was. Only she, Natsu (that came as a surprise to her), Mira, Erza, Jellal, Grey, Laxus, and Juvia were there, not to mention some others she didn't know the names of.

"Hey Lucy, wanna go on a quest? I have a good one for one-and-a-half million Jewel," asked Natsu, walking up to his old companion in his usual sloppy and joking manner.

"What do they want us to do?"

"You'll see," he said with a devious grin on his face.

"Oooookkkkaaayyyyy I guess…" Lucy agreed, but with a slight hint of suspicion in her voice, seeing as though he was a little bit tipsy. She had a feeling this was some sort of stupid trick devised by him and Happy. Whoever could get drunk at 7 in the morning was bound to do something completely insane or stupidly brilliant. It was either that or he was being 100% truthful, but she still guessed the former. It was Natsu after all.

"Perfect, because it's already set up! Now get your butt up and come on!"

"What the- Where are we even going?!"

"As I said, you'll see!" he yelled back at her (as he was already at the doors) "Now stop asking questions and hurry up!"

"Jeez, forceful much?" As she ran to join him, she noticed his eyes were glued to her. Usually, it was the other way around, with her always staring at him. Maybe he really did share her feelings after all. The feelings she had never gathered the courage to tell him.

She could feel her face turn crimson, and in an attempt to get rid of her obvious embarrassment she forced those thoughts away. But she knew they would come back like they always did.

As they were walking down the streets of Magnolia, Natsu spoke up. "You know this wasn't a real quest, right?"

"I had a feeling that was the case…"

"I wanted to tell you something in private. Something nobody could overhear."

'_Does he mean… No, he couldn't share my feelings… There's no way.'_

"W-what is it Natsu…?"

"I think you know already." At those words, he kissed her. Lucy's brain turned to mush; her only thoughts being that this couldn't be happening to her. _I'm dreaming, aren't I? I must've fallen asleep at the bar. There's no way this is happening to me. Just not possible.' _

But here it was happening. Accepting the truth, she returned with gusto, each exploring the other's mouth with their tongues; getting a feel for each others' taste and texture. Finally running out of air, they broke the kiss; nearly crying for their need for air before picking up where they left off, delving deep into one another's mouth.

It was a whole three minutes before they once again ran out of air, and after they were done gasping for breath, Natsu said, "Maybe we should go somewhere more private. Your apartment should do the trick for us." He picked her up bridal style and ran to her apartment, holding her small frame close to his own. He knocked down the door and carried her up to her bedroom and laid down, straddling her legs around his.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Natsu asked her. "In all sincerity, have I ever told you how much I love yo-" Before he could finish, Lucy put a finger over his mouth. "Shhh. You don't need to tell me. Show me."

Natsu smiled; it wasn't one of his typical smirks or grins, but a sincere, honest smile. A rare occurrence for him. He kissed the top of her neck, trailing them down towards her collarbone causing her to shudder and moan in delight before kissing her passionately once again. She put one hand on his chest, feeling up his pectorals and shoulder blade, eliciting a moan from the fire mage.

One of his hands lightly traced its way up her shirt, making Lucy shudder and moan in delight. This only further turned him on, and he slowly lifted up her shirt, exposing a black lace bra that hardly did much to cover up her massive bust. Looking up at her flushed face, he silently asked for permission, to which he was granted by a slight nod of her head. Moving both hands up, he began to massage her breasts through the fabric, making her already loud moans turn even louder, much to the delight of Natsu.

God, did he love pleasuring her. The sounds she made were exquisite, especially when he massaged her tits. He loved those almost as much as he loved her in general, which was really saying something because his love for her was infinite.

"Hey Natsu, how come I'm practically naked and you're not?" Lucy asked between moans.

"Is this better?" he responded before quickly burning both his shirt and pants off, leaving him in just his boxers, which earned him a small 'eep!' from the celestial mage. "Now back to where we left off…" he said, resuming massaging her breasts, which in turn caused Lucy to forget about his little scare and continue moaning in pure bliss.

While leaving one hand continuing to rub and massage one of her breasts, he snuck the other down towards her butt and slid a hand into her shorts and ripping them off, slightly squeezing her ass in the process. He slid a finger into her matching black panties and lightly rubbed her wet slit, causing her to buck forward and moan louder than she had the entire time. Liking her reaction (or rather, overreaction in his opinion), Natsu slid two fingers into her opening, eliciting the same reaction as before, only slightly louder.

Once she got over the shock, however, she settled down and began to enjoy herself, moaning and moving in rhythm to his thrusts.

It was much to her disappointment when he slid his fingers out though, but that disappointment vanished when Natsu asked her, "Ready Luce?" She nodded her head, and suddenly her bra, panties, and Natsu's boxers were burned off, exposing his large member and once again causing Lucy to squeal in surprise.

"Stop scaring me like that, Natsu!"

"Nah, it's too much fun, besides, I didn't feel like moving. Now, if we could continue..."

"Go ahead. Claim me as yours, Natsu."

"As ya wish, Luce," he responded with a quirky grin. He positioned his manhood at the front of her entrance and slowly but surely entered her.

For a moment, Lucy's face contorted in pain, but that pain quickly turned to a look of pleasure, much to the relief of Natsu, and he began to slowly rock back and forth, eliciting ecstatic moans from Lucy mixed with moans and grunts from the fire mage.

"N-Natsu! P-please... F-fas… faster!" Hearing her wanton moans and cries got him even more riled up than before and he sped up, much to both's pleasure. "S-shit Luce, you're so... fucking... tight! Ah…! Shit!" He leaned down and kissed her passionately, muffling their moans while at the same time creating more of them.

"Ah… shit Luce, I… I can't… hold it in… any long… longer!" he shouted, releasing his seed and letting the wave of sensual euphoria crash over the two of them.

"You… you'll pay for that… Natsu…" Lucy said, completely out of breath and still riding her climax. "Just… just let me calm down… a bit… a bit first..."

"You're probably gonna hate me for doing this to you Luce."

"Huh…?" Natsu didn't even give her a chance to process the words before he sank both of his fangs into her right shoulder blade, spreading searing pain through her entire arm. "AH! What the hell Natsu?! That hurt!"

"Well, you did tell me to claim you as mine, so I guess I did."

"Okay then, my little dragonslayer, let's see how long you last against me," Lucy said in a tone so husky she suprie]sed herself. But then again it really didn't matter that much. She rolled over onto all fours and slowly crawled over to him. Natsu looked up, slightly surprised before his eyes shot open from a sudden bout of pleasure caused by Lucy beginning to pump up and down his already rock-hard dick.

"Ah shit Luce! Why so… so fucking… sudden…?"

"I guess you could say it's punishment time, Natsu. You bit me after all."

"Incorrect… I… I claimed you as… as my own, just what you told… me to… to do."

"Same difference." came her response. At that, she descended her mouth upon it, licking and sucking the tip until he was near to his breaking point and then stopping.

"S… stop it! You… you're killing me, Luce!"

"Stop what exactly?" came a rather innocent but devious response.

"S… stop teasing… me!" he yelled in feigned annoyance. But deep down, he liked this version of Lucy better. '_She's like a whole other person! And what's even sexier is her sexually dominating side." _

"You know you like it, and just for that reason, I'll stop," she said with a cutesy smile.

"Hey, Lucy? NEVER lose that skill. Also, check the mirror."

"Ooooooookkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyyy… why exactly though…?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." Lucy walked into her adjoining bathroom and glanced in the mirror. She fully expected there to be something on her face, but there was nothing. Then she glanced at her right collarbone. A red tattoo of a dragon that glowed orange had appeared where he bit her.

"Like it?" asked Natsu, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I love it."

"...And that is the story of how I got this. Lucy finished, moving her tank top down and pointing to the tattoo on her shoulder. And how I officially became dead inside."

"What the hell, that was so fucking hot Lucy!" yelled Levy, clearly on her enth bottle of sake.

"H… how long ago was this…?" asked Erza, her eye slightly twitching in disgust.

"Like, seven years ago or something, I don't know. All I know is I'm three million Jewel richer than before!" responded Natsu.

"Gotta hand it to ya for getting laid before the rest of us man! Didn't know you had the balls!" said Grey, lifting his glass of sake in congratulations.

"Shut the fuck up meat locker. At least I HAVE balls, unlike one particular person I have conveniently known since I was seven."

"Could be Erza."

"You're dead," Natsu replied casually, fully expecting Erza to be towering over Grey about to stick a sword in his head. What he did not expect was to see her on the floor having a mental breakdown.

"She moved in next to Lucy a few days before you did that…" explained Jellal in an exasperated voice.

"Y...you two did… did that w… while I was a… asleep…?"

"You act like we haven't done that stuff either, Erza…"

"Ooooohhhhh… Do tell, you two!" yelled Lucy while chugging two bottles of sake at once and leaning fairly close to the couple.

"I mean if you guys don't want to I can tell another one of me and Luce!"

"Please, Natsu, one was embarrassing enough…"

"Why, 'cause they get more erotic each time they do it?"

"It's more of the fact that Mira's back there writing everything down…"

At the mention of her name, Mira quickly moved to look like she was doing something else, however, it was much to her relief when she realized nobody heard Lucy say that. This was a rare occurrence, hearing all of their sex stories. Especially Erza's. That was almost unheard of. Jellal's voice brought her back to reality.

"Well, go ahead and tell 'em, Erza."

**A/N: I used Grammarly. **


End file.
